Fishmeal
"F. U. " Fishmeal is a retired U.S. Army Colonel who has an axe to grind with anyone who disagrees with his political and social views. In his mind he believes that "The War' is still going and anyone who doesn't support "The Troops" is a hater of God and country. Many have written off Fishmeal as a war-wacky neo-con who went crazy when he realized that his military career had ended. Fishmeal has deep ties into the United States Military and owns his own private army called Murk Liquid. __TOC__ Background Francis Fishmeal was once an Army cadet set to marry his girlfriend Sabrina. One night at a drive-in burger joint, Fishmeal and his friends decided to pick on a skinny Jewish teen named Gene. They teased the golden-haired young man about his name and even called him racial slurs. But to Fishmeal's surprise, Gene erupted into a fit of rage and beat Fishmeal to the ground in front of everybody. Fishmeal wanted to kill Gene with his hunting knife, but his girlfriend suggested that they settle the dispute with a drag race. Fishmeal agreed to the race with the plan to run Gene off the road and kill him. Even though Gene wrecked his brand new car, he still won the race. After Sabrina went home with Gene, Fishmeal's heart was broken. A week later he was made an officer and deployed to Vietnam. Aggressive Army Colonel Fishmeal went on to serve his country in two more wars: Operation Desert Storm and Operation Iraqi Freedom. He developed a deep-seated hatred for a certain U.S. Marine after a hated debate over the First Gulf War occurred at a military convention. Fishmeal was suspended for his role in the altercation and hospitalized after having his jaw broken by Officer Franklin Merrill Tower. Fishmeal became known as a bully and those who served under him either became great soldiers or his next targets. Founder of Murk Liquid Near the end of the Gulf War, Fishmeal was given his own security detail to do odd jobs in the Middle East. Over the years, the detail grew to over 200 men. By the middle of the Iraq War, Fishmeal began a privately owned security services provider known as Murk Liquid. He received several government contracts and opened up a 8,000 acre compound in Fale County, New Jersey which included a Training Facility. Fishmeal and Murk Liquid became the talk of the Security Consulting Industry. And although Fishmeal was not on the Board of Directors, he stayed in the company as a front man to lure in new investors. ''The Raunch and the Righteous: Devil May Strip'' With the Iraq War no longer needing Murk Liquid, Fishmeal turns his attention to Homeland Security. With no terrorists to fight on his own native soil, Fishmeal begins looking into crimes that seem "out of the ordinary" in and around Cankerton. Through his ties with the local police, Fishmeal discovers a possible occult group that secretly runs a chop shop operation out of a tavern. After a Humvee is stolen from the Murk Liquid compound, Fishmeal springs into action. But his blood really starts to boil when he discovers that one of the car thieves is Gene Silverstein, the golden-haired Jewish teen who had beaten Fishmeal up years prior and had stolen his girlfriend. Fishmeal takes the operation very personal and moves to kill Gene for good. But Fishmeal once again underestimates Gene and this time it ends up costing Fishmeal his soul. Fishmeal nearly goes insane when he discovers that Gene is really a satyr-like being with strange powers. Realizing that suicide is not the answer, Fishmeal finally accepts his fate as Gene's servant on earth, but still looks for ways to take back his soul and control of his destiny, even if it means starting a war. Category:Bishops of Bastard characters